Rotary fluid devices such as fluid pumps and/or motors are typically in fluid communication with a fluid source. Fluid from the fluid source is provided to the input of the rotary fluid devices.
In an open loop circuit, the fluid source is a reservoir. Conventional reservoirs are designed to contain a volume of fluid at low or atmospheric pressure.